


Excuse me, where are the dinosaurs?

by andthelightbulbclicks



Series: The 100 Chopped Challenge [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chopped Madness, Doppelganger, Multi, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthelightbulbclicks/pseuds/andthelightbulbclicks
Summary: Luna is living her life on the island of Floukru with two goals in mind:1. Keep her animal rescue up and running.2. (Somehow) turn her relationship with her two roommates into a romantic one.When the three of them find themselves on a very different version of Floukru where living, breathing dinosaurs still exist, she supposes she should add two more to the list:3. Avoid the psychopaths who inexplicably look exactly like them.4. Make sure no one gets eaten by a T-Rex.
Relationships: Luna/Raven Reyes, Luna/Raven Reyes/Roan, Luna/Roan (The 100), Raven Reyes/Roan
Series: The 100 Chopped Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706239
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chopped Madness





	Excuse me, where are the dinosaurs?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Round 4 (THE FINAL ROUND) of [Chopped Madness](https://chopped100challenge.tumblr.com/):
> 
>  **Character** : Luna kom Floukru  
>  **Theme** : Thriller  
>  **Parallel Universes** : Modern AU → Dino AU :O  
>  **Doppelgängers** : Luna, Raven, and Roan (Sea-ice Mechanic??) :D
> 
> This whole premise is based upon the fact that after looking through the extremely helpful links that Sara and Bailey provided for the thriller theme, it turns out that I am a person that does not watch thriller-themed movies or television. Which was interesting self-reflection, to be honest, lol.
> 
> So there I was, scrolling through the list until I hit Jurassic Park, one of like three of the movies on the list I’ve actually seen. At which point the thought process was — “Welp, I can try that...”
> 
> And with that, Sea-ice Mechanic: Dino Edition was born.
> 
> (Also, I gave the violence warning on this one. Since this is a thriller with dinosaurs, someone may or may not get eaten...)

Luna’s sitting on the couch in the living room – head in her hands – when Raven gets back from her shift at the garage.

“Oh no,” Raven says immediately upon opening their apartment’s front door. She walks straight over to the couch, sitting down and starting to scratch Luna’s back in the way Raven knows soothes her.

Luna allows herself the indulgence for a few moments before she stretches her hand out to gesture to the papers she’s spent the past few hours poring through. 

“The animal rescue’s monthly report,” Luna explains, picking up the top sheet. It’s the one where the big, red negative numbers pop out and tell her that the funding and donations the shelter is getting aren’t enough.

“So it was a bad month,” Raven concludes simply.

Luna rolls her eyes at her roommate, her statement a gross understatement of the issue at hand. “The shelter’s practically bursting at the seams with animals. And if we drain our funds, we won’t be able to afford the building’s rent,” she continues. “And if that happens, we lose the apartment, and all these beautiful animals will lose the shelter, and–”

“Okay, whoa. _Breathe,_ Luna,” Raven tells her, starting the swaying motion that Luna often does for Raven when she’s having a bad day. 

“You’re not going to lose the shelter,” Raven assures softly. Luna turns to her, seeing the sincerity in Raven’s face. “ _And_ ,” she goes on, “if it does come to the point that we do, that doesn’t mean you’ll lose Roan and me. The three of us? We’re a packaged deal.”

The words are everything Luna wants to hear, but she knows they’re not meant in the way she wishes they were.

When Luna glances away at the unintentional weight of Raven’s words, her face is softly tilted back by Raven. “Do what you need to, and we’ll be right there with you.”

Luna smiles at her, wanting to express just how thankful she is for Raven, when the front door opens again with their other roommate barreling through, his arms full of takeout.

Luna lifts an eyebrow at Roan. 

“Raven texted saying it was a rough day. I figured we could splurge on some comfort food,” he explains, lifting his arms full of food for emphasis.

Luna thinks she loves them.

Obviously, she loves them. And she knows they both love her too.

But she also thinks she’s _in_ love with them. Raven and Roan. And it’s times like these, when Raven’s carrying her burdens with her and Roan’s picking up on what she needs, that Luna thinks she should tell them – that maybe she should express the possibility of a romantic something between them. 

She thinks they might even say yes. 

But the slightest doubt always stops her, because what if she ruins the perfect dynamic they have?

It’s that thought that always stops her from saying anything, instead giving Raven a quick hug in thanks before getting up to help Roan unpack the food.

* * *

They settle at their kitchen table, Luna devouring her veggie burger as Roan relays his day at the island’s gym. 

Their cat Nyko walks by them – all curious black and white fluff, wanting to know what’s going on – until Roan reaches out to pet him and he hisses and runs.

“You’d think as someone who lives above an animal rescue, you’d be better with animals,” Raven teases him over her cheeseburger.

Roan glares. “We can’t all be perfect like Luna and have the animals gravitate towards us,” he shoots back, biting into his burger defiantly. 

His words are nothing new, but Luna can still feel her cheeks warm at the compliment. 

“Besides,” he goes on, “they’re probably intimidated by my muscular stature.”

“Or the inflated ego,” Raven mutters under her breath, leaving Luna choking on the water she was just drinking. She must be exhausted from the stress, because she starts cracking up, unable to stop as Raven and Roan watch her with smiles on their faces that are fond and amused. 

Her laughing doesn’t cease, and soon, they’re joining in despite nothing being funny. 

_I wish I could tell them_ , she thinks through her hysterical haze.

How much they mean to her.

How much she loves them.

How much she wants them.

Their laughter’s cut off with a shriek from Nyko as he hisses at the door and races down the hallway. It startles the three of them. “What’s his deal?” Roan asks, frowning at where the cat disappeared.

“I don’t know,” Luna says, eyeing where Nyko ran, before looking back at the front door. 

It’s silent for a moment, as they all look at one another.

“Do you guys hear that?” Raven asks, looking first at the door, then to the ground below them in confusion.

Luna listens too, at first not hearing anything more than their breathing, but slowly starting to hear the swell of dogs barking coming from underneath them.

It’s Luna’s turn to look confused, the barks getting louder as she starts to hear the cats too. She stands, pushing her chair back behind her and heading for the door. “Something’s wrong with the animals.”

“Hang on! If there’s something wrong in the shelter, we should come with you,” Roan calls, walking straight past Luna to lead the way down the stairwell that marks the side entrance into the room where the dogs and cats are.

Luna’s heart is pounding, fearful that something happened to one of the animals, or even worse yet – that someone’s in there that shouldn’t be. But the three of them march towards the door determinedly as the sounds get impossibly louder, plowing through the door to be met with absolute silence.

Absolute, complete silence.

The sudden loss of the chaotic sounds has them all halting in their steps. Luna looks up from behind Roan, only to find that they’re not in the room with the animals. In fact, Luna’s not sure where the hell they are, because the metal room they’re currently standing in is not a room anywhere she’s seen before.

“What the fuck,” Raven breathes out, echoing Luna’s thoughts exactly as she glances back at the doorway they just stumbled through. There’s still a door there, but when Luna reaches back to open it again, she finds it opens into a very different hallway than the one leading up to their apartment.

Luna turns back to them, sure she looks just as lost for words as they do.

She watches as Raven turns back to look over the foreign room. “This looks like some sort of lab,” she notes. Glancing around the metal room, Luna can’t help but agree. There’s computer monitors lined up on the side of the room, one wall made up of a giant window that overlooks someplace that is very much _not_ the animal rescue.

Roan moves towards the window. Luna watches his eyes narrow at whatever he finds on the other side. “What do those look like to you?” He asks the both of them, tilting his head towards his findings.

Luna and Raven walk over to him, looking down through the glass as well.

“Are those–,” Raven starts.

“Eggs,” Luna finishes for her, though the observation does nothing to clarify why there are rows of giant eggs in what look like incubators.

None of this makes sense.

She’s just about to open her mouth, to say what, she has no idea, when the sounds of footsteps echoing outside the doorway Luna had opened before catches their attention.

“ _Hide_ ,” Raven tells them, already heading towards a sliding door in the corner of the room, revealing a small storage area. Luna and Roan rush over as Raven clamors into the space quickly, Roan following right behind her.

Luna’s just about to do the same, but she hears the footsteps stop just outside the door and turns to see the door handle turning. She looks back to Raven and Roan, their eyes wide as they watch her close the doors to conceal them against their hushed protests. The sliding door remains cracked open in her haste to shut them in as she whirls back around.

Luna turns just as the hallway door swings open, her mouth effectively dropping open as she watches Raven and Roan walk into the lab.

It takes a moment, far more than a moment honestly, for Luna to try to wrap her head around what she’s seeing. Because she knows for a fact that she just closed Raven and Roan into the closet behind her, hiding them from the people coming into the lab. And yet, here they are, conversing amongst each other as if nothing is amiss.

Raven’s wearing some kind of lab coat that she most definitely was not wearing a second ago with the jeans and t-shirt she had on. And Roan was certainly not sporting the safari look she’s currently looking at with his hair hanging loose around his shoulders, no gym clothes or man bun in sight.

Her head aches trying to understand, fighting the desire to turn back around and whip the storage closet doors open to see if the Raven and Roan she closed inside are still there. But before she can, the _other_ Raven and Roan notice her.

“Luna!” Safari-Roan shouts, a smile breaking across his face. “I thought you were meeting me at the cages for your surprise.”

“The cages?” She repeats.

Lab coat-Raven elbows safari-Roan in the side playfully, smirking at him before looking at Luna. “He hasn’t been able to stop talking about it,” she tells Luna, looking at Roan in a way Luna can’t quite identify. 

Roan shoves her gently with a shake of his head. “Well I put a lot of work into it,” he tells Raven before he’s looking at _Luna_ in that same way she can’t quite identify.

Raven just shakes her head at him, before looking back at Luna. “You’re wearing your hair down,” Raven says as her lips quirk into a smirk. At her words, Luna finds her hand involuntarily reaching up to where the ends of her curls drape over her shoulders.

She watches as Roan looks her over, a glint in his eyes that Luna’s never seen. “You look hot,” he tells her. “I’m going to go make sure the surprise is ready,” Roan tells her, taking a step towards her. “Give me twenty minutes, and then meet me by the raptors.”

“The raptors,” Luna echoes, repeating everything they’re saying because absolutely none of it is making any sense. 

Suddenly, safari-Roan is standing right in front of her, eyes bright with excitement as he looks at her. “The velociraptors,” he confirms, as if that should make sense to her. “Twenty minutes.”

And then he leans in and kisses her, leaving Luna with her brain short-circuiting. He smiles at her softly before turning and walking back toward Raven and giving her a kiss goodbye as well, though she seems to be expecting it as she kisses him back and waves him out the door like everything that just occurred is totally normal.

Meanwhile, Luna’s having an internal crisis.

Lab-coat Raven turns to look at something on one of the computer monitors, but when Luna still continues standing there, Raven turns back towards her. “You okay, babe?”

Luna looks at her, trying to get her face under control. “Uh, yeah. Just can’t wait for this surprise.”

At that, Raven smiles at her fondly, walking over to Luna. “You’re going to love it,” she promises.

Before Luna can form a response, Raven is _also_ leaning in for a brief kiss like it’s the most natural thing in the world, lingering just for a moment before heading towards the lab’s exit.

“Oh, and Luna?” Lab coat-Raven calls from the door. “I really do like the hair down. You look positively _wild_.” Raven winks at her, leaving Luna standing there wondering what the fuck just happened.

No more than ten seconds later, the _real_ Roan and Raven are stumbling out of the storage closet behind her, looking like they both just saw ghosts.

“Anyone want to take a shot at explaining what _the fuck_ just happened? Did everyone see that there were two of us? Did my double say something about _velociraptors_?” The questions pour out of Roan, looking back to where the _other_ Raven and Roan had stood.

Luna can still feel the touch of their lips against hers like a brand.

They both look to Raven, but Luna watches as Raven stares at the both of them with wide eyes, completely speechless.

“Were you guys in there that whole time?” Luna asks, because if they were, that means there were _two_ Ravens and _two_ Roans. And Luna’s brain can barely function with one of each of them around.

Raven begins pacing, which tells Luna exactly how bad this is as Raven’s uneven gate echoes across the metal floor. She and Roan watch on helplessly, not knowing what to say as Raven stops to stare at the both of them for a moment, and then makes a beeline for the computers. They follow her, watching as she clicks and types and clicks some more until one click brings up video footage, a panicked newscaster appearing on the screen.

“ _There are_ dinosaurs _running rampant on the island of Floukru-_ ”

Click.

“ _A crazed environmentalist by the name of Luna Waterg-_ ”

Another click.

Footage of _dinosaurs_ running down the streets as horrified people run and scream flash across the screen.

“ _Evacuate immediately! Get off the island!_ ” They watch another reporter yell at the screen. “ _She’s let them all ou-”_

They watch as a pterodactyl swoops down from the sky and plucks the reporter into the air as he screams in terror.

Click, click, click. Each one showing the island impossibly being terrorized by animals that have long been extinct.

“ _Floukru has been evacuated and labeled a disaster zone_ ,” someone reports from a studio. “ _Sources report that Ms. Watergate intends to release these dinosaurs on the world. We can only hope–”_

“Stop,” Luna says, before Raven can pull up another clip.

At some point, Roan’s hand found itself on her shoulder, comforting as they watch the clips cataloging Floukru’s destruction.

Because of _her_.

It should be impossible, and yet, the footage tells them otherwise.

“I know this is going to sound crazy,” Raven starts, glancing from Luna to Roan, “but I think we’re in some kind of parallel universe.”

“One where dinosaurs still exist,” Roan says dubiously.

Raven nods. “And I think that those were our doppelgängers from this universe.”

Roan scoffs, shock making him disbelieving as he releases Luna’s shoulder and walks across the room. He ends up by the window, glaring at what must be _dinosaur_ eggs.

But Luna has to admit, it makes sense. 

How else could Roan and Raven kissing her be explained?

Because she has a doppelgänger too. A psychotic double, clearly, but–

The next thought crossing her mind forces her to clear her throat. “Your doppelgängers are helping mine create dinosaurs. We’re–”

She stops herself, not sure how to say it. 

“Together,” Raven thankfully finishes for her. “In this universe, there are dinosaurs, you’re apparently hell bent on releasing them on the world, we’re helping you, and we’re all in a relationship.”

“Well how do we get back then?” Roan asks, heading towards them with a tint to his cheeks that wasn’t there before. 

Raven sighs, looking at both of them. “We were brought here for a reason, and until we figure it out, we’ll be stuck here. We need to figure out why we’re here while avoiding all of our evil doppelgängers so that we don’t tip them off,” she explains. “If they find us, it’ll be a disaster.”

“Like ending up on an island rampaging with dinosaurs and psychopathic doppelgängers?” Roan quips.

Raven rolls her eyes, though she can’t seem to fight the smile. 

Neither can Luna.

* * *

They agree that they need to figure out why the hell they're here, daring to go outside to see what they can find.

The exit to the lab leads out onto a tarmac with buildings running along the side, wild vegetation surrounding them. It’s hard to believe they’re on Floukru.

They startle when a little dinosaur emerges from the brush, no taller than their knees. At first, they all just stare at it in shock, because there’s an actual freaking tiny dinosaur standing right in front of them. Then, Luna and Raven laugh as it seems oddly fascinated with Roan, following him around as they continue walking.

They meander through stray vehicles, the little dinosaur trailing behind Roan the entire way. “I think it likes you,” Luna teases as he tries to lose its interest by walking in random patterns. It only leads to the dinosaur cocking its head curiously at Roan before continuing to follow him.

“Animals hate me,” Roan shoots back, heading further out onto the tarmac in the hopes of losing the little creature. “Nyko can’t stand the sight of me, and I can’t even walk into the shelter without having something hiss or bark at me.”

Still, the dinosaur prevails, until Roan finally sighs, bending down and reaching his hand out. Luna and Raven watch from near the abandoned cars as the creature allows Roan to pet it, jumping into his arms when it leaps towards him.

Luna smiles as it curls itself into his chest. 

“Well would you look at that,” Raven laughs, watching the interaction.

“Roan!” A voice calls out to him from one of the buildings along the side.

Luna and Raven duck behind one of the nearby cars, watching helplessly as Roan is left out in the open with nothing to shield him.

They watch as Roan glances in their direction to find them hidden, before looking back at the approaching person.

Luna squints her eyes at the figure. “Is that _me_?”

The woman’s tamed her wild curls into a tight bun at the back of her neck, glasses resting on the bridge of her nose as she marches towards Roan.

“Now you know how we feel,” Raven whispers at Luna’s dumbstruck expression. It’s certainly a mind trip. 

It’s _surreal_.

They listen from behind the car as the other Luna stops in front of Roan. Luna watches as her doppelgänger smiles at him, before looking at the dinosaur in his arms. “What’s with the Compie?”

“The Compie?”

Thankfully, glasses-Luna seems to find his confusion endearing. “Babe, I know you’re the raptor wrangler, but you can’t possibly be unaware of the Compsognathus in your arms.”

“Right.” Roan clears his throat, looking down at the dinosaur in question. “It, um, kept following me around.”

Glasses-Luna scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Stupid animal,” she mutters. “It probably lost its pack. Anyways, I need your help in the aquatic lab.”

“Aquatic,” Roan repeats, trying to keep up the charade. “Right.”

“Come on,” she says while starting to head in the direction of a large building down the way. “You can feed the Compie to our newest friend.”

Luna watches as Roan hugs said-Compie protectively, before hesitantly walking forward with the other Luna. They watch as he fights the urge to look back at them before he disappears out of sight with the doppelgänger. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Raven says when the coast is clear for them to come out of hiding. 

Luna just stares at the last spot she was able to see him. “What are we going to do now?”

Raven shakes her head next to her. “I don’t know. It’s only a matter of time before _that_ Luna realizes that isn’t the right Roan.”

“There you are!” Roan’s voice calls from behind them. 

And if Luna hadn’t just watched their Roan disappear with the other Luna, and this Roan walking towards them excitedly wasn’t still dressed like he was – a raptor wrangler, glasses-Luna had said – Luna could have been easily fooled into thinking this was her roommate.

Safari-Roan jogs over to them, smiling at them both brightly. “Wanna head over to the raptor cages?”

The question is directed at Luna, though his attention turns to Raven right after, eyeing her quizzically as he looks at the clothes she’s wearing. “You change your mind about coming?”

Raven glances at Luna, before looking back at this other Roan. “Um, yeah,” she tells him. “Just figured I’d change into comfier clothes.”

Luna breathes a sigh of relief. It’s bad enough Roan got separated from them. It’d be even worse if they were too.

Safari-Roan nods his head, reaching his hands out to take each of theirs, standing in the middle of them and tugging them along. “Well then let’s go, the surprise awaits!” Luna tilts her head back as they walk, Raven mirroring the action on the other side of this Roan, both silently communicating the same sentiment.

What now?

* * *

The raptor cages kind of remind Luna of a zoo exhibit with small cages along the side of the giant gated area. Roan eagerly guides them towards a window similar to the one in the lab, looking into the caged area and finding nothing but jungle.

There’s raptors in there somewhere, she supposes. 

Raven stands next to her as safari-Roan walks up behind Luna and rests his hands gently on her shoulders. “Okay, close your eyes,” he whispers into her ear. Luna does as he asks. He must press something, because Luna hears a siren and then what sounds like a garage door opening.

Still, she keeps her eyes closed.

That is, until Raven speaks. “Is that _Derrick_?”

Luna’s eyes pop open.

She walks up to the window, one of her hands coming up to rest on the glass as she watches her very confused ex walk through the enclosure from a doorway that slams shut behind him. 

“None other than the cheating-asshole-ex-Derrick himself,” safari-Roan repeats proudly, walking up to the window with the girls. “It took me a while to track him down, but I knew how happy this would make you,” he says to Luna, as she watches Derrick catch sight of them through the window. 

He rushes over to them, pounding on the glass once he’s close enough. 

“Luna! What the hell is going on!?”

Luna’s mouth hangs agape, unable to process words any more than she can understand what’s happening.

Because yes, this looks like the Derrick that cheated on her. But she hasn’t thought about him in years. Not since Raven and Roan came into her life. 

Raven’s saying something next to her, but Luna’s too focused on the trees inside the enclosure rustling behind Derrick.

Derrick follows the track of her eyes, the tension palpable around them as a velociraptor prowls out of the green, two others falling in step behind it with their sharp teeth bared. 

A spike of fear shoots through Luna at the sight, mind reeling with what is happening. 

Derrick whirls back around, slamming his hands against the glass and begging as he sobs to them. “ _Please_ Luna!” He cries. “I’m _sorry_!”

The raptors circle around him predatorily, but Luna can’t tear her eyes away from the terror in his eyes. Tears stream down her face as she stands there at a loss for what this Roan has done for this other Luna as if this is a _gift._

She needs to stop this. She needs to help Derrick before–

One of the raptors pounces at him, and Luna turns her head to block out the sight, realizing she’s too late. But she can’t block out his screams as the other raptors join in on the attack.

Luna looks helplessly to Raven, who has tear tracks on her face too as Derrick’s screams fall to silence. Luna finds herself shaking uncontrollably. 

“Well?” Safari-Roan says animatedly, as if they didn’t just watch her ex get murdered. “Did you like it?”

Luna turns to wear he’s looking at her proudly, like he gave her exactly what she wanted – maybe it _was_ what her doppelgänger wanted. 

These doppelgängers, this universe, are fucking crazy.

She and Raven need to get out of here. They need to find _their_ Roan and figure out how the hell to get off this island. 

Safari-Roan is still standing there waiting for an answer as Luna’s eyes catch on one of the small cages not far behind him.

She blocks out the horrors of what she just witnessed from her mind as she rests her hand gently on this Roan’s chest. She looks up at him with what she hopes looks like soft eyes as she gently puts pressure on his chest to start walking him backwards. “Yes,” she lies, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

Safari-Roan beams in response, cupping her face with both hands before kissing her soundly, this kiss leaving nausea rolling in her stomach. “I knew it would,” he whispers against her lips, even as she continues pushing him backwards.

“In fact, I want to show you how grateful I am,” she continues, watching as a wicked gleam sparks in his eyes.

But before he can respond, she shoves him into the cage. He stumbles to the ground, giving Luna enough time to slam the gate closed. 

Raven comes to stand next to her as the other Roan stands up and walks towards the cage’s edge, wrapping his hands around the bars. “This is a little kinkier than normal, but I’m willing to try anything you girls want,” he tells them playfully, as Raven reaches down to grab Luna’s hand. Luna’s so overwhelmed she can’t even begin to dissect that one.

They both turn and ignore safari-Roan’s calls to them, hands still interlocked as they head back towards the tarmac.

“We need to find Roan and get the fuck out of here,” Raven says, running as fast as her brace will allow her.

Luna can’t agree more.

* * *

“ _Warning: Tyrannosaurus-Rex sighting. Please take shelter indoors. Warning–”_

The alarms start sounding as they hit the tarmac and are running back towards the lab they started in, where Raven thinks she can find Roan via the security cameras. 

“Why the fuck do they have the T-Rex loose on the island!?” Raven pants as they run, looking all around them as they hear the ground pound with each step the dinosaur takes. There’s a deafening screech from behind them, drawing Luna’s attention, halting in her steps as a living, breathing, _monstrous_ T-Rex breaks through the trees and starts running in their direction.

The terrifying beauty of it has Luna frozen in place, unable to look away from the horrifying sight in front of her.

 _“Luna,_ ” Raven yells, grabbing ahold of Luna’s hand and quite literally dragging her ahead to the lab as the massive dinosaur trails close behind them.

It breaks the trance, Luna running and eventually dragging Raven along as she starts to lag. The T-Rex swipes a bite at them, which they dodge just as Luna swings the entrance to the lab open, tugging Raven in and slamming the door in the face of the dinosaur before collapsing to the ground.

The lab must be specially designed as they hear the T-Rex slam against the building.

They’re both heaving for breaths, adrenaline still coursing through them.

“Come on,” Raven says after they’ve settled, “we have to get to those cameras.” Luna nods, moving to stand and helping to pull Raven up as they head back to where they started.

There are screens showing all types of impossibilities of dinosaurs – ones with long necks, ones with three horns, ones covered in spikes – but they can’t find Roan.

They’re so focused on analyzing the screens, they miss the sound of the lab door opening until it’s too late.

“You know,” Raven’s voice calls from the doorway. “I thought I was going crazy at first.” And if Luna didn’t know she was standing right next to _her_ Raven, Luna would think she was standing at the door. Because there lab coat-Raven stands. Except, she’s no longer in a lab coat, and is dressed exactly like the Raven next to her. The only difference is the gun in the other Raven’s hand.

“So I came back to check the security feed for the lab,” other-Raven explains, waving her hand – and her gun – at the screens. “And I see _my_ Luna working in another lab while one with wild hair hid two people in a closet that look like Roan and me.”

Luna and Raven stand as the other Raven cocks the gun at them. “I mean, it’d be crazy if there were doubles of us, right?” She asks rhetorically. “I mean, it was crazy to recreate dinosaurs too.” She shrugs her shoulder, holding the gun steady on them. “I haven’t worn this get-up in years, Raven,” the other-Raven says, gesturing to her t-shirt and jeans. 

Raven scowls at her doppelgänger with her jaw locked.

The three of them stand there in tense silence, each side waiting for the other to act.

“Why help her?” Luna can’t help but ask, the other-Raven turning her gun to point it at Luna. “Why help create these creatures and destroy the island? Why not _stop_ her?”

Other-Raven shakes her head as if Luna should already know. “The three of you clearly aren’t together in your universe,” she notes simply, gesturing between Luna and Raven with the gun. “Because if you were, you’d know how willing we are to do anything to make you happy. Right Raven?”

The statement is said like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and when Luna turns to look at Raven, she sees her glaring daggers at her doppelgänger, leaving Luna even more confused. 

“I don’t understand,” Luna says, taking a step towards the doppelgänger, hoping to stall for more time for her or Raven to come up with a plan. Raven makes a sounds from behind her in protest, but Luna pushes forward. Because if this other-Raven loves her Luna like she says she does, maybe she won’t be able to follow through with shooting her. 

It’s a gamble, but it’s one she’s willing to make to protect _her_ Raven.

“If you love her the way you and your Roan say you do, why not support her, comfort her, without allowing the destruction and chaos.”

Like how Raven supports her, how Roan comforts her. Like they have since the day she met them.

“You’re not helping her, you’re making it worse.”

Other-Raven’s eyes widen at her words, leveling her gun. Luna waits for a gunshot to ring out, only to watch a wheeling chair whip from behind Luna and slam into the doppelgänger. The other-Raven stumbles back at the impact as a gunshot shatters the window glass, and before Luna can fully grasp what’s happening, _her_ Raven is diving towards the doppelgänger for the gun

They stumble to the ground in a tangle of limbs, the gun sliding across the hard floor.

Luna scrambles to the ground as the Ravens continue to grapple, grabbing the gun in both her hands and turning back around to aim it at them with shaking hands.

They both look at Luna carefully, standing up with their hands raised as she continues to hold the gun on both of them. She turns it on the Raven on the left, then hesitates, directing it to the Raven on the right

The problem is, she’s not sure which Raven is _her_ Raven.

“Luna,” the one on the left says gently as Luna turns the gun on her. “Okay,” the Raven says, raising her hands higher. “Just take it easy, alright?”

Luna can’t control the shaking of her hands, can’t stop blinking, hoping that one of the Ravens will disappear.

“Everything’s okay, Luna,” the Raven on the right says, pulling Luna’s gun and attention to her. 

Her head is pounding trying to figure out who is who. They’re dressed exactly the same, both looking at her with the softest, most reassuring expressions on their faces, and Luna _doesn’t know._

She should be able to know which is her friend, her roommate.

She should know which one she loves.

Luna’s eyes keep flitting between them both, not knowing what to do, afraid to make the wrong decision. She’s sure there are ways for her to figure it out, but she can’t think of a single fucking one. 

They go on and on, each trying to convince her they’re the right Raven. And with each back and forth, Luna thinks she might know which one it is, until the other one speaks again.

“ _Enough!_ ” She shouts, needing them to both stop talking.

That is, until the one on the left speaks again. “Hey,” when Luna’s attention turns to her, there’s steely determination in her eyes. “You do what you need to, and I’ll be right there with you.”

The words quiet Luna’s mind, echoes of what Raven had told her in their living room.

It’s the clarity she needs, as she aims and shoots.

**Author's Note:**

> No matter the outcome of this, I absolutely need to end this whole experience with a massive thank you to Bailey and Sara. Their dedication to providing a fun, positive, unique place for writers to join and encourage one another is absolutely incredible. They deserve a million-quadrillion kudos and thanks for running this whole event in the most organized, creative way imaginable.
> 
> (And for answering my many messages and having never-ending patience for my last-minute submissions, lol.)
> 
> They’re 100% the Chopped Madness MVPs!!!!!


End file.
